


Closer

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [52]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom!Wade, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Love, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Wade Wilson, corner time, lecturing during spanking, mention of roto-rooters, pretend!shame, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: After some poor decisions and a bad scare, Wade wants Peter to punish him. Peter loves giving Wade what he wants.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sublimevoide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/gifts).



> This is a sequel to a much earlier installment of this series called Sick, but you don't need to read it to enjoy this. Just know that Wade ate some space slugs and they did not agree with him and wackiness (of the blood and guts variety) ensued.
> 
> BLESS sublimevoide for asking for a follow-up where we get to see the kinky punishings!! I'm so sorry this took forever!!!
> 
> BLESS MY WONDERFUL BETA QQI25 without whose love I would shrivel up and perish!!!

Peter listened to Wade’s entire story without interrupting, laughing and gasping at appropriate moments.

“And that,” Wade said when he’d finished, “is why you ought to beat my dumb ass.”

“You’re not dumb,” Peter corrected, setting the tray of lemon bars aside. “You just did something that was real dumb.”

Wade booped himself on the nose but didn’t say anything, waiting for Peter’s instructions.

“You’re sure you’re not still little?” Peter asked, watching him carefully.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Wade said, bouncing on his heels. “I woke up with a stiffy from a very elaborate dream involving you and a roto-rooter machine.”

Peter didn’t ask what end of the machine he was on in Wade’s dream, knowing he would find out sooner or later.

“There he is,” Wade beamed, and Peter realized he must have blushed. “How do you want me, you virile, dominant so-and-so, you?”

Peter took a deep breath, considering. He trusted Wade that he was nowhere close to Little space anymore – neither of them would risk doing this if there was a chance they’d slip into that dynamic. He wondered if his hesitation came from having just spent a sweet, cuddly evening as Spider-mom. He remembered the blood-covered bathroom and the spike of fear in his chest and found that he was, in fact, moderately pissed that Wade had done that to him.

But they had never done this before, not really. Wade had creatively punished him a few times for being reckless, but usually not over anything serious. He’d blistered Wade’s ass for deliberately irritating him before, but – this felt different. 

He became aware that Wade was watching him, chewing his lower lip, blue eyes eager and apprehensive.

“What would you do,” Peter asked, crossing his arms, “if it was me who’d eaten a bunch of space slugs and scared you half to death?”

Wade’s eyes darkened, and Peter smiled – good move.

“Well,” Wade said, voice low, “I think first you’d be in for some corner time.”

“Okay,” Peter said, scooting towards Wade on the bed.

“And then,” Wade continued, closing the distance between them so that their knees touched, “I think I’d make you listen while I told you how disappointed I was in you for your bad choices.”

Peter was pretty sure every drop of blood in his body had rushed straight to his dick. 

“And then I think I’d put you over my knee,” Wade said, breathily, “and spank that sexy little ass until you cried and said you were sorry.”

Peter blew his breath out through his lips, and Wade grinned. They had gone through exactly that scenario enough times that Peter could feel Wade’s hand on his ass, his own cock pressed against Wade’s thigh, the release as Wade brought him to tears. 

But they had never done this with Wade on the receiving end before.

“I might also lecture you a little,” Wade added. “Whilst I spanked you.”

Peter nodded, feeling himself slip into Dom-mode. “In that case,” he said, “I think you need to get those pants off and go stand in the corner.”

Wade tried very hard to not show how excited he was. Peter would have to praise him for that later.

Once Wade had planted himself in their traditional Naughty Corner in the living room, Peter began to fret. Wade had asked him to lecture him. Peter was absolutely terrible at talking during any kind of sexy activity – he just didn’t have a knack for it. Wade disagreed and frequently told him that his dirty talk was “adorkable,” but for some reason that had never made Peter feel better. He found some scrap paper in the kitchen and jotted down a quick list of lecturing points, just like prepping for class. He felt better.

Next problem: Wade had asked him to put him over his lap. The thought made Peter’s head swim – that was his personal favorite way to get a spanking, so he totally understood the appeal, but he also couldn’t think of how that was going to work. He’d bent Wade over his knee for a few swats before, but a full-on spanking?  Wade was huge, like a head taller than him, and oh so bulky with muscles—

Peter shook himself. He was getting distracted, and he was running out of corner time. He hopped on his laptop and found a blessed little website called How to Spank Your Much Bigger Partner – the online kinky community really was a wonderful thing.

Wade was standing perfectly still in the corner when Peter found him. He was wearing his Spider-man undies, which Peter had not put him in last night, which meant that Wade had gotten up that morning and changed into them specifically hoping for this exact scenario to unfold. Peter felt a dark, warm curl in his middle – maybe this would be easier than he thought.

“Come here,” he said, enjoying the way Wade’s shoulders tensed at the sound of his voice. He obediently turned and came to stand in front of Peter, eyes downcast, hands in front of him. Peter could tell he wasn’t quite in sub-head, which was good – he would hear this next part.

Peter led his shame-faced boyfriend into their bedroom, where he sat down on the corner of their mattress, bringing Wade to stand between his knees.

“I am so disappointed in you.”

Wade’s entire face flooded with red. His eyes flicked up to Peter, then went immediately back to the floor. It took Peter a moment to find his voice again.

“You made a silly choice,” Peter continued, hoping he sounded stern enough, “and then, once you knew you’d messed up, you didn’t call me.”

Wade nodded, drawing in on himself. Peter glanced down, saw that Wade’s erection was tenting out the front of his Spidey undies, and took it as a sign that he was doing this right so far.

“How do you think I felt?” Peter asked, taking either of Wade’s wrists in his hands. “Finding you like that? How would you feel if you found me covered in blood?”

Wade’s eyes were still downcast, but Peter could see them widen.

“I don’t want you to ever do that again,” Peter said, “so I’m going to give you a spanking to help you remember.”

Wade finally looked up and met his eyes. He started to squirm, but he didn’t pull away. Peter took his elbow in a firm grip and guided him to lay across his lap.

When Wade did this to him, it never ever felt awkward. Peter just magically ended up perfectly positioned over his knee, ass raised at just the right angle. Wade was a spanking wizard, he realized, because this shit was harder than it looked. 

Peter tried to slot his thigh right into the crease of Wade’s thighs and groin, making sure his big man’s torso was fully supported on the bed. A lot of his long legs were on the ground, and Peter wrapped an arm around Wade’s waist, hoping it would help him feel more secure.

It seemed to work – he heard Wade’s breathy exhale, felt Wade’s body relax over his thighs. Peter tried to raise his right knee up to push out Wade’s ass, and he didn’t feel like it made much difference, but he heard a small, oh-so-sexy whimper that told him it was just right.

He landed the first set of spanks over Wade’s Spidey undies, hard and firm. The form-fitting cotton material wouldn’t give him much protection from the impact, Peter knew, but it would give them somewhere to go. Wade was already squirming a little.

“Be still,” Peter admonished, trying not to giggle at how rigid Wade’s body suddenly went. He really was a very good boy. He delivered another set of about ten solid spanks, right on the swell of Wade’s ass, loving the way he made it tremble. 

He paused for a moment, rubbing his palm over Wade’s ass and down his thighs, thinking of what he was about to do. He knew Wade couldn’t actually reverse their positions by force – Peter was very strong – but it sure looked like Wade could, this giant man stretched over his lap, ass up, letting himself get a spanking.

“I’m going to pull down your underwear now.”

Wade turned his face into the bedspread, and Peter could hear him blow out his breath. He was such a slut for being told what was about to happen to him. Wade lifted his hips when Peter pulled on the boxer-briefs, making it easy for them to slide down his thighs. Peter wanted him to feel slightly restrained but also wanted the tops of his thighs bare.

“Now,” Peter said, rubbing his palm over the newly-bared skin, “let’s talk about your choices.”

Peter landed five hard smacks in fast succession, right to the center of Wade’s ass. Wade didn’t cry out, but Peter heard him gasp and felt him tense.

“You could have,” Peter said, resting his hand on Wade’s warmed skin, “for example, not eaten inter-dimensional space slugs.”

Wade turned his head as if to say something, but Peter surprised him with another set of hard smacks, this time alternating sides. Wade winced and squirmed.

“You could have,” Peter continued, pausing, “called me right when you started throwing up blood instead of trying to tough it out yourself.”

This time, Wade didn’t move to respond. Good – Peter had meant to let him know that he didn’t expect him to talk, just absorb. Another set of hard smacks, but this time Peter kept going, moving from the swell of Wade’s ass to his sit spots and thighs.

This was the part of a spanking that Wade called The Volley and Peter called The Awesome Part. They had different priorities. Wade liked this part where he let loose and wailed on Peter’s ass because it meant the comfort part was imminent, and Peter liked this part because it hurt like a motherfucker and he could twist and kick and yell all he wanted.

Peter spanked hard and fast, his left arm holding Wade close in to him for security and leverage. Wade lay as still as he could, but his legs couldn’t help jerking when Peter slapped his upper thighs, the super sensitive skin right below his ass cheeks. He still wasn’t crying out, but Peter could hear labored breathing and the occasional whimper.

Peter stopped abruptly, watching Wade’s back rise and fall as he panted. “Are you sorry yet?” he asked, rubbing the skin he’d just reddened.

Wade nodded, looking back at Peter over his shoulder with big blue eyes. But Peter didn’t see any tears there yet, and Wade had asked him to make him cry.

Peter started spanking again, and Wade’s hands gripped the bedspread. He was certainly starting to feel it, because his small, involuntary jerks and squirms were turning into twisting and kicking. Peter tightened his grip on Wade’s torso, and the feeling of how easily he was able to subdue his great big man went straight to his cock. Peter was very strong. He could get Wade there, he told himself as he landed several stinging smacks to Wade’s sit-spots, finally making him cry out.

Wade was definitely out of control of himself at this point – Peter’s obedient little sub was kicking, jerking, and squirming with all his might, desperate to get his poor ass out from under Peter’s hand. He panted and huffed, whimpering brokenly into the bedspread.

But he wasn’t crying. He had to be right there, right at the edge of that delicious release, but Peter wasn’t managing to help him over. A regular person probably would have passed out by now, but Wade just kept taking it.

Peter stopped, but Wade kept squirming from the sting. He rest his hand on the swell of Wade’s ass, and Wade hissed from the contact but lay still.

“I love you,” Peter said, quietly. “I hurt when you hurt. Why would you scare me so badly, honey?”

Peter knew it had worked when he felt Wade’s breath catch. His face, which had been grimacing from pain, went blank, almost startled. Peter waited, cupping Wade’s ass, trying to convey how precious Wade was to him through the touch. He started spanking again, slowly this time, firm instead of stinging. He moved methodically, covering every bit of red skin, before he felt the body over his lap start to shake.

Peter landed three more firm smacks right below the swell of Wade’s ass, the most erogenous area of this erogenous zone, then rubbed his hand all over the red skin one more time. He scooped his big man up in his arms, pulling him into his lap, and Wade curled into his chest.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Wade said, barely above a whisper.

“I know, babe,” Peter said, tightening his arms more securely around Wade’s back, holding him closer. “You’re okay, it’s all over now.”

Wade’s arms wrapped around him like clinging vines, and Peter held him, shushing him and rubbing his back, comforting. His cock was so hard he could have driven nails with it. Maybe Wade was onto something about the comforting part being the real reward.

*~*~*

“Hey,” Wade said, sleepily, “remember that time I ate inter-dimensional space slugs and threw up my guts and then you spanked me until I cried and then fucked me real good?”

Peter grinned, gently resting a new ice pack on Wade’s ass (which was so hot it was melting the ice almost faster than Peter could make new ones – they were going to have to move to frozen veggies soon.)

“I tried to convince you to wait on the fucking part,” Peter reminded, but Wade shook his head, smiling blissfully. Peter lay down next to him on the bed, scooting close so that their noses almost touched.

“I’m really sorry I scared you,” Wade said, sincerely.

“I know,” Peter said, leaning in for a peck on the lips. “I’ve done it to you before. And we’ll both do it to each other again, whether we mean to or not.”

“And then we can have more kinky punishments?” Wade asked, face lighting up. “And crying and sexy aftercare?”

“Exactly,” Peter laughed, leaning up to check on Wade’s ass. His healing factor was already making quick work of the bruises Peter had given him, which Peter was both glad and sad about. He liked getting to take care of his guy.

“You are probably starving,” Peter observed, and Wade’s stomach growled as if on cue. 

They both giggled, and Peter lay a kiss on the very top of Wade’s left ass cheek, making him squeal a little. Grilled cheese, Peter decided – he’d make them grilled cheese and maybe tomato soup, and maybe they’d take the rest of the day and night off.

“Hey,” Peter said, suddenly remembering, “in your dream, what end of the roto-rooter was I on?”

It took Wade a moment to recall what he was talking about, but then his eyes gleamed with lust. Peter’s stomach lept pleasantly – they were definitely taking the night off.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: To my knowledge there is not actually a website called "How To Spank Your Much Bigger Partner" and there really needs to be one, and I also don't know if kinky roto-rooter play is fun or safe soooooo....
> 
> I hope that was enjoyable!!!! I really love spanking. I don't know if you all knew that about me...
> 
> NEXT UP: probably some wedding fun (FINALLY) and more kinky happenstancing! I have a ton of awesome prompts on my spreadsheet and I'm trying to go through them in order but also go with what inspires me so that it's gooooood!
> 
> Tumble me: crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
